1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hook-and-loop fastening systems. More particularly, it relates to manufacturing processes for articles comprising hook-and-loop fastening systems. Even more particularly, it relates to an improvement in continuous processes for the attachment of loop structures of hook-and-loop fastening systems to articles of manufacture.
2. Background Art
The general public, frequently erroneously, refers to the ubiquitous hook-and-loop fastening system as "Velcro.RTM." regardless of the manufacturer or the technical form of the system. The various hook-and-loop fastening systems have found extensive use wherever repeated attachment and reattachment, fastening and unfastening are required. Articles of clothing such as jackets and shoes commonly use hook-and-loop systems. One major use of hook-and-loop systems is in disposable diapers. (In this particular application the hook-and-loop system is sometimes called a "mechanical fastening" system.) While the present invention can be used in a wide variety of applications, and while its use in such wide variety is not disclaimed, for the sake of simplicity it will be discussed and described in conjunction with its use in the manufacture of disposable diapers.
There are numerous patents in which various hook-and-loop systems are described as well as patents in which various methods of affixing the hook-and-loop systems to disposable diapers are described.
Examples of patents describing hook-and-loop systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,815 issued to Scripps on Jul. 11, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,060 issued to Nestegard on Jan. 16, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,326 issued to Wood et al on Nov. 27, 1990.
Examples of patents describing disposable diapers which can benefit from use of the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 issued to Kenneth B. Buell on Jan. 14, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,092 issued to Buell on Sep. 9, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,274 issued to Buell on Jun. 22, 1993; each of which is incorporated herein by reference. It will be clear to those skilled in the art that other diaper structures can also benefit from use of the present invention.